entre nosotros
by jazma
Summary: Una promesa que cumple cada año cuando es el aniversario de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Hablar y recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos. -promete que me visitaras una vez al año- Jazma Fuera


Ahora un nuevo fic de Itachi Uchiha siiiii, (llevó dos, un tercero sin terminar y de seguro aburrido pero para mí divertido)

Itachi Uchiha no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, pero si fuera mío no dejaría que muriera, T-T, si no que lo dejaría solterito para toda la vida, bueno no tan solterito pero si vivo.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van

"_Pensamientos" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un pelinegro caminaba por las laderas del gran bosque que se imponían enfrente de él y sobre sus alrededores, eso no importaba solo quería llegar a donde se encontraba ese objeto que había dejado tiempo atrás y que solo visitaba una vez al año, los recuerdos eran un poco borrosos y dolorosos, Su mirada fría seguía detuvo un momento su andar, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había cometido tal sacrilegio de asesinar todo su clan, dejar vivo a su hermano para que acabara con su vida en un futuro predeterminado, no lo sabía o es que no lo quería pensar en esos momentos.

Una lapida en medio de tanta maleza con algunas enredaderas cubriendo parte de la misma, demostrando lo descuidada que estaba, continuo su caminar hasta detenerse y ver como una pequeña grieta se mostraba en la piedra.

Su mirada fría cambio, giro un poco su cuerpo, poco a poco se fue sentando, y, recargándose en uno de los arboles, cerro los ojos con pesadez- Eras una torpe niña lo sabías?- una pequeña brisa revolvió algunos cuantos mechones de su cabello- si una torpe niña. –

Se quedaba dormido, dejando que el silenció lo abrazara para caer en esos recuerdos.

0o0oo00o0o

_Desde su niñez había vivido la guerra, hasta que una temporada llena de paz y tranquilidad le relajaba hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, no necesitaba demasiado para ser feliz, tenía un hermano menor que siempre le pedía que le enseñara nuevas técnicas o hasta para hacer la tarea que les pedían los maestros, y él con satisfacción le enseñaba. _

_-Itachi,- la voz de su madre se escucho fuera de la habitación de su hermano pequeño, la puerta se abría dejando ver su rostro- me harías un favor?- la sonrisa y la calidez con la que hablaba siempre le era tan relajante que cualquier favor era bien recibida- podrías ir por un poco de leche es que – apenada bajaba la mirada- creo que olvide comprar otros dos litros-_

_Itachi miró a Sasuke, con una sonrisa llevó su mano al cabello de su hermano solo para despeinarlo, se levantaba, asintiendo con su cabeza la petición, con una sonrisa de parte de ella daba por agradecer su ayuda. _

_Tomaba el dinero que le había dicho que cogiera y se retiraba, cerró la puerta de la casa principal para dirigirse a la tienda. _

_Su madre era un ángel cuando se lo proponía y muy fuerte, la quería como era, agradecía tenerlos a ellos dos, pero su padre era otro cantar, siempre enalteciéndolo y dejando a un lado a su hermano menor, amargo, desagradable, hasta cierto punto repulsivo, pero no podía hacer nada solo quedarse callado y cuando tenía la oportunidad defendía a su pequeño hermano de las indirectas que su progenitor, que a veces lo merecía o siempre. _

_Tanto fue su embelesamiento que solo sintió un golpe, al fijar su vista al suelo se dio cuenta que era una niña que se encontraba en el suelo. _

_-gomenasai, -se disculpo la pequeña quien se sobaba el trasero por el golpe- no fue mi intensión solo que no me….- levantaba la vista para ver a la persona que había golpeado. _

_El Uchiha le siguió mirando con incertidumbre, él había chocado con ella y le había tumbado, porque ella le pedía disculpas si era muy al contrario- no deber…- detuvo su disculpa al ver a la jovencita dar pasos hacia atrás como aterrada- oye- levanto su mano para detenerla pero en vano, ella corría en cierta dirección hasta verla trastabillar y entre brincos de su propio pie terminaba completamente con la cara en el suelo. _

_Una gota resbalaba por su nuca, suspiro, era torpe, camino para darle la mano, ella intentando no llorar, aceptaba su ayuda. _

_-gomensai- volvió a salir de los labios de ella, causando sorpresa en él- no quise, pero usted….- se notaba nerviosa,- sus ojos…- daba unos pasos de nuevo hacia atrás- gomene, no quise molestarlo- daba media vuelta corriendo a alguna dirección volviendo a trastabillar, esta vez volviendo a saltar en su propio pie regresando a estar estable y seguir corriendo, para no caer como hace unos minutos atrás. _

_Se quedó mirando por donde se había ido, era raro encontrar ese tipo de personas, pero, en el mundo todos eran diferentes, con calma emprendió su caminar de nueva cuenta a donde debía estar ya hace rato. _

_Llegó a su lugar de destino, entraba a la pequeña tienda que se encontraba a las afueras del sector de los Uchihas, entraba, mirando con calma el lugar, varias personas aun compraban algunas cosas , él solo camino a donde se encontraban los lácteos, miro por unos minutos varios recipientes, con total calma tomaba alguno y miraba la fecha de caducidad, unos al día siguiente, otros en varios días, tomó dos y camino a la caja, es cuando la vio de nuevo, la niña quien entregaba la bolsa a la persona atendida, un sonrisa se poso en él, al verla con un sonrojo significativo, y en su nariz un pequeño curita. Camino a donde ella se encontraba. _

_-eso es todo Sr.?- pregunto la jovencita que al levantar la mirada se quedó blanca- a… etto…. Yo… -Bajaba la mirada más apenada- gomene- volvía articular. _

_-Hija no dejes esperando a la clientela, ohhh, pero si es Uchiha Itachi- la sonrisa de la señora hizo quitar los ojos de la pequeña- Vamos linda no hagas esperar a Uchiha Itachi- con torpeza le entregaba la bolsa con los dos envases de leche.- vu..vu…vuelva pronto- reverenciaba dándose en la mesa. Una gran gota bajo por su nuca al ver la torpeza de la joven que lo había atendido- Lo siento Uchiha no se qué le pasa a mi pequeña no es tan torpe como ahora. –se disculpo la madre mirando por el rabillo del ojos a su hija quien de todas las formas ávidas o por a ver no lloraba cosa típica en la niña cuando se daba tremendos golpes. _

_El Uchiha solo suspiro, a ver como ella le evitaba la mirada- me retiro- menciono este llevándose la bolsa en una de sus manos._

_La señora solo asintió con calma- me saluda a su Madre Joven Uchiha, y dígale que está en rebaja lo que ella quería – solo movía su mano en forma de entendido, salió de la tienda mirando por última vez a la niña. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Abría los ojos poco a poco, enfocaba la vista en la lápida, activando su sharingan, volvió a mirar cada rincón del lugar en busca de eso, el sueño le invadió hasta volverse a dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Miraba con calma todo lo que le rodeaba, le era divertido observar como la aldea en donde habitaba se encontraba en paz, mostraba la alegría de un nuevo mundo lejos de guerras. Había entrado como anbu a muy temprana edad y había sido aceptado en seguida, algunas misiones lo mantuvieron lejos de Konoha y ahora ese día era libre para él, pronto le mandarían ir a una misión peligrosa por esos motivos se encontraba disfrutándolo al máximo, Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en las comisuras de sus labios, era libre solo esos días, pero se borraba al ver quién iba por el camino- no de nuevo- se quejo observando cómo su amiga caminaba por la calle, hasta verla caer al suelo y golpearse el trasero como tiempo atrás- Eres torpe, mucha veces te he dicho que no leas cuando estas caminando pero parece que es un caso perdido lo tuyo- camino a donde se encontraba su amiga, le miro ponerse de pie y reverenciar disculpándose por su torpeza, siguió observándola, verla sacudirse y caminar para trastabillar de nueva cuenta y caer, gracias a él la pudo sostener- torpe- le daba un pequeño zape en su cabeza, ella solo sonreía a lo que le había dicho. _

_-gomene Uchiha-san no fue mi intensión. – Reverenciaba, después de unos minutos sin decir nada ambos caminaron hasta sentarse en una de las bancas- mu…muchas felicidades Uchiha-san - soltó en un murmullo. _

_Él solo le miro un tanto curioso, le conocía después de la abrupta presentación, ahora sabía perfectamente que era dos años menor que él, torpe hasta la medula espinal, siempre caía por cualquier cosa, terminaba con el rostro en el suelo, raspones en las rodillas, palmas de las manos, o un fuerte golpe en el trasero, era un gran caso perdido, aún así deseaba ser un anbu. _

_-Etto…. Uchiha-san- le miro con el típico nerviosismo que le era ya tan familiar,- yo…- el grito de una chica terminaba el hablar de su amiga- Felicidades Itachi por tus días de descanso y por ser anbu- la joven de cabellos azules se acercaba, sonriendo se sentaba a un lado de él, comenzó a hablar de lo feliz que estaba, sin embargo no le ponía la atención suficiente, estaba mejor mirando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro triste y un tanto perdida, no entendía, el por qué desde hace tiempo para ser exactos cuando se habían conocido ella siempre evitaba verle a los ojos, como si supiera algo que él no. _

_Se levantaba de donde estaba- me tengo que retirar Uchiha-San- salieron de sus labios- de… todos… modos…- reverenciaba- muchas felicidades- _

_No tuvo tiempo de responder se había ido corriendo dejándolos a ellos dos- ahhhh- se escucho de parte de su compañera quien movía los pies en el aire- por fin se fue- aclaro ella un tanto aliviada- esa chica sí que es rara- sentencio. _

_El Uchiha solo miraba por donde se había ido, siempre lo hacía cuando estaban los tres, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, aún así debía hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. _

_El resto de la tarde lo paso con su compañera y Shisui, pero todo fue en vano no puso mucha atención en lo que decían o hacían, ya que sus pensamientos estaban sobre la castaña. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Gracias por esperar- se escucho en la lejanía- gomene- abrió los ojos y noto una jovencita de cabellos cafés, tez neutra, caminar a donde se encontraba él.- le hice esperar Uchiha-sensei- las tímidas y bajas palabras no le importaron mucho.

-Me sorprende que esta vez no cayeras como siempre lo haces- le sentencio, noto el nerviosismo en su cuerpo, algo tan típico de ella.- ahora cuanto duraras sin tocarme niña?- pregunto serenamente cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta.

Solo escucho el crujir de las hojas y un fuerte golpe, suspiro con desgane volvía a hacerlo, para que había hablado- te encuen…- detuvo su hablar al escuchar oírla a ella levantarse - eres torpe niña-

-gomene- se disculpo ella caminando y sentándose arriba de la lapida que estaba en el lugar.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_La noche le había ganado al pelinegro quien llegaba un tanto molesto por lo que había dicho su compañera, a ella que le importaba la relación que tenía con su amiga que acaso era un pecado tener amigas mujeres, deslizaba la puerta de entrada, era recibido por su pequeño hermano, con su típica sonrisa que hacía olvidar los malos momentos. _

_-Itachi- la armoniosa voz de Sasuke le hizo sonreír- ven hermano tienes que ver esto, es para ti- la sonrisa no le abandonaba, dejándose guiar, le siguió hasta llegar a la cocina en donde su madre le esperaba con un pastel y un cartel en donde estaba escrito un "FELICIDADES ITACHI", aquello lo sorprendió de sobre manera no esperaba eso, sonrió y agradeció a ambos. _

_-no crees que fuimos los únicos que hicimos esto la idea fue de…- detenía su hablar su madre al notar la presencia de otra persona entrar por la puerta de la cocina. _

_-que tanta faramalla, porque tienen eso, es que acaso no creyeron que mi hijo Itachi lograría entrar como anbu,- la frías y desdeñosas palabras deprimieron un tanto al pequeño Uchiha, pero para Itachi era la guerra. _

_-Yo…- detuvo su hablar al ver entrar a más ni menos que a su amiga, la nerviosa mirada y su torpeza palpable se vio vista por sus familiares al verle tropezar con su propio pie y caer de bruces contra el suelo. _

_Se levantaba deprisa reverenciando varias ocasiones, una gran gota bajo por las nucas de los presentes a excepción de Itachi – Torpe- regaño a la castaña, ella intentó disculparse, pero fue en vano ya que él la jalaba para que se sentara a un lado suyo, comenzándola a regañar por su torpeza. _

_La cena comenzó sin tantos problemas, ella comía y ellos comían, nada que pudiera dar a una conversación incomoda, o eso parecía. _

_-Y dime niña, que relación tienes con Itachi?- pregunto su padre con voz firme. _

_Respondida por la madre con una sonrisa en el rostro- Que no es obvio es la novia de mi hijo- _

_Una de dos, se atragantaba o pasaba la comida rápido, la mirada de él llena de sorpresa daba a entender que en realidad solo eran amigos. _

_-no somos novios, Uchiha- san, es una amigo de tiempo atrás, y…- bajaba la mirada un poco más- él me enseña varias cosas que no se, ya que…- volvía a detener su hablar. _

_-quiere ser anbu, como yo y Shisui- aclaro Itachi mirando inquisitivamente a su padre quien solo se cruzo de brazos- _

_-y dime, mi hijo y Tu se llevan muy bien verdad, entonces cual fue el motivo de que no fueras como su novia?- una sonrisa de parte de su querida madre le confundió un poco más. _

_-merece algo mejor que yo, Uchiha Mikoto-san- sus vacías palabras daban a entender muchas cosas que tenso un poco el ambiente. _

_-que no es obvio niña, acaso crees que por estar al lado de mi hijo se fijaría en ti?- se mofo su padre, ella asintió, e Itachi se molesto, siempre menospreciándose como siempre dejando que las demás personas le pisotearan. _

_-Yo…- ella se levantaba y sonriendo volvió a reverenciar dándose en la esquina de la mesa, de nuevo una gran gota caía en la nuca de cada uno de ellos. – Siéntate Niña- le regaño Itachi. _

_-Niña?- la voz de su madre se escucho en el lugar- es que acaso nunca le dices por su nombre hijo?- _

_Los dos se congelaron, su padre se levantaba y salía de la cocina dejando a Mikoto y Sasuke intentando descifrar la cara de ambos. _

_No era posible que con el paso del tiempo nunca le preguntara el cómo se llamaba eso si que no estaba en su forma de ser, noto el abrupto levantamiento de su amiga y reverenciaba, gracias a él que la movía para no volverse a dar con la mesa ante la reverencia exagerada de ella. _

_-Me llamo Yasumi Aoyama- todos le miraron con sorpresa hasta el mismo Uchiha quien acababa de enterarse del nombre de ella, noto como una aura un tanto oscura se producía por parte de su madre quien de seguro le hablaría sobre la importancia de saber el nombre de sus amigos y en particular de su amiga de infancia si se podría decir. – Un placer conocerles_

_-Ohhh que bonito nombre- la sonrisa de su madre no se iba- no crees hijo- asintió sin dejar de ver a su madre, y por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña- ahora háblanos sobre ti. _

0o0o0o0o0

La brisa traía y llevaba un fresco ambiente entre ellos dos, ninguno sin hablar, intentando recordar, los buenos tiempos, anhelando que el tiempo se detuviera y dejara los buenos momentos entre ellos.

-shisui- san siempre fue un buen maestro en las artes del sharingan- la voz de ella se escuchaba a duras penas, el solo asintió- creo que él era muy importante para usted como un gran hermano- callaba.

-Me enseño muchas cosas que te enseñe luego a ti, pero algunas otras fueron de parte mía.- le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, siempre con la mirada baja-

-hai- susurro que se llevó el viento- Uchiha-sensei, gomene- de nuevo esa disculpa, que calaba hasta los huesos, odiaba cuando ella lo utilizaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-exámenes Anbu?- la clara voz de ella denotaba emoción y sorpresa- no lo sé- bajaba un poco la mirada _

_-Claro, deberías intentarlo que tal que nos toca juntos- sonreía su amigo quien solo la abrazaba con diversión causando un sonrojo- aparte tú querías ser Anbu, no me digas que ahora te entro el pánico y no lo harás- le reprocho Shisui- tú qué crees Itachi.?- _

_Que lo intentara significaba que en algún momento la asesinarían por su torpeza y no quería verla cuando la enterraban sería un golpe muy duro para él, pero si le negaba, Shisui le diría un sermón- estaría bien.- además él tenía la sensación de que no sería aceptada- deberías intentarlo Aoyama-chan- tomo un poco de la bebida que estaba en sus manos, miro como Shisui le comenzaba a hablar de las cosas que podrían ir en el examen ella solo asentía dichosa y él solo observaba todo eso con cierta incomodidad. _

_-Uchiha-San- lo tomo por sorpresa- su novia Chizu va a tomar también el examen y me dijo que…-Shisui no la dejo terminar la tomaba de la muñeca y se la llevaba del lugar dejando al Uchiha con las palabras en la boca, suspirando se levanto dejando el establecimiento. _

_Durante un mes completo se encargo de entrenarla como era debido, pero la torpeza de ella era un problema palpable en todas las practicas que había tenido, estaba seguro de que la matarían fácilmente, esperaba y rogaba a los dioses que no fuera aceptada así tendría un motivo para decirle que se dedicara a otra cosa. _

_Más de una ocasión la reprendía por su torpeza, y ella como podía intentaba no caer o tropezar o mínimo no tener algún raspón, pero todo era fallido siempre terminaba en el suelo o alguna herida. _

_Por fin llegaba el momento, le deseo la mejor suerte al verla entrara por la puerta, miro su cabello castaño desaparecer, dio la media vuelta y camino a uno de los restaurantes del lugar, esperando la salida de ella. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-nunca dijiste como te fue en el examen físico- noto el ambiente tensarse un poco- ya veo tu torpeza fue mejor que tus habilidades ninjas – declaro dejando la pregunta aún en el aire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_La primera misión que se le daban a los tres juntos, eso era un poco pesado para su persona, ella se moriría si no le protegía, sería un carga insignificante y un tanto molesta. _

_-Espero que no se muera tan pronto- declaro un tanto resignado al no poder hacerla regresar. _

_-no te preocupes Itachi- sonrió su amigo- debes saber que ella está calificada para ser buena en esto así que arriba el ánimo. _

_Claro Shisui decía eso porque no le conocía estaba seguro que el final del día él tendría una opinión muy diferente a la que tenía ahora. _

_Llegaban al punto de extracción, cada uno de ellos se coloco las mascaras y con sigilo comenzaron a ver alguna posibilidad para poder pasar, una kunai salía volando en esos instantes en su dirección. _

_-bomba- grito su amiga quien ante lo que había dicho los tres se lanzaba a los lados explotando la kunai en ese instante. _

_-Que vista Mujer- le felicito Shisui. _

_-gracias Shisui-san- agradeció ella. _

_Itachi solo suspiro- no es tiempo para estar diciendo eso, ahora que nos dejamos ver….- no termino de hablar eran atacados, el con sus habilidades y su sharingan activado comenzó a devolver los ataques al igual que Shisui, utilizando sus katanas cortando algunas partes del cuerpo de los adversarios, metiéndolos en ilusiones, prediciendo los ataques que ellos intentaban desesperadamente utilizar, en ese instante se acordó de ella, en donde diablos se encontraba, sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad mirando en el suelo por si acaso se encontraba ya mal herida o muerta, pero no había nada, hasta que la vio dirigirse a donde de seguro se encontraba el pergamino, siguió atacando un poco aliviado. Una explosión los mando volar a la dirección de donde había ingresado, gracias a sus habilidades ellos se encontraban en un árbol, eso le preocupo demasiado la explosión debió ser dentro pero no, ahora eran kunais llenas de pergaminos explosivos, su mirada cambio drásticamente eso estaba muy mal y no le gustaba para nada, más explosiones en otros lugares, acabando con el enemigo negando las ventajas de los demás que intentaban acabar con la batalla, por fin la veía salir un tanto herida, es que acaso se había caído. _

_-muy Bien niña ahora vámonos- aclaro Shisui, ella asintió, pero no termino, se tensaba. _

_-CUIDADO- grito ella corriendo a la dirección en donde se encontraba el dúo, al girarse un fuerte grito detuvo sus movimientos. _

_-Mueran- dijo a uno de los ninjas lanzando unos pergaminos llenos de explosivos, no podrían esquivarlos, así que solo levantaron sus katanas para detener esa herramienta. _

_La explosión se daba y ellos miraban con asombro a la castaña delante de ellos con las manos en forma de un jutsu- gomene- dijo apenada - creo que me sobrepase un poco-miraron a su alrededor, observaron como los ninjas se hallaban noqueados, pero no todos. _

_-maldita mocosa- uno se levantaba para atacarla. _

_-golpe de desgarre- dijo al tiempo que sus manos de cerraban en puños y golpeaba 5 punto del cuerpo del tipo dejándolo inconsciente- no volverá a ser un ninja nunca más- aclaro. _

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

-me sorprendiste cuando me mencionaste que el golpe de desgarre, arrancaba las líneas de chakra y también los tendones se destruían por completo- la voz del pelinegro se escucho en todo el espacio en donde se hallaban ellos dos.

-gomene si no se lo mencione antes-.

Suspiro, no, no la haría cambiar nada.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-De nuevo- se quejo el Uchiha con molestia, es que no podía hacerlo cono era debido, es que no entendía el motivo de mejorar esa técnica- esas manos están mal colocadas y desgastas mucha energía y chackra- caminaba a donde ella estaba- es que no entiendes, esas técnicas deben perfeccionarse si no causaras problemas a tu propio cuerpo,- notaba la desesperación en los ojos de ella, la entendía pero no podía ser benévolo con ella, no debía dejarla a su suerte ya que no quería ser culpable de terminar con sentimiento de cuelpa en su mente por la muerte de ella. _

_-gomene- repitió ella un tanto disgustada por su falta de tacto, pero a él no le importo solo deseaba que ella lo lograra y al final fuera libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, mientras tanto debía seguir entrenando. _

_Siguió observando sus manos, la posición de su cuerpo, hasta como estaban puestos sus pies, es que no entendía- Yasumi,- se levantaba de nuevo con molestia, tomaba la muñeca de ella y jalaba hacía arriba, la castaña estaba aterrada por la brusquedad, no era posible que no se lo dijera, es que lo tomaba por un imbecil- dame un motivo- apretaba su muñeca causando un gesto de dolor. _

_-Gome…- los ojos de él, la callaron. _

_-No me digas gomen, todo el tiempo es lo mismo, deja de decir esa palabra, - le siguió mirándola con molestia- ya que contigo perdió el significado-soltaba bruscamente la mano de ella, dejándola con la mirada baja- mañana seguiremos con las practicas, quiero esas heridas curadas, es una orden- se retiraba dejándola con la mirada perdida en el suelo. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_El cambio brusco en el comportamiento del Uchiha tras entregarle la misión que cambiaria toda su vida, fue perceptible en su amiga. _

_-Uchiha-sensei, se encuentra bien?- la preocupante pregunta de la castaña le hizo mirarla. _

_-estoy bien- declaro, mientras seguía caminado- solo que…- se detenía de golpe sintiendo el cuerpo de ella chocar con su espalda, terminando en el suelo. _

_-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- desaparecía, dejándola en el suelo, llegó a donde se encontraba Shisui- debemos hablar- asintió sus amigo con calma para desaparecer ambos. _

_Regresaba ya en la noche con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos en otro lugar, no podía creer lo que había dicho su amigo, ahora que más podía hacer. _

_-Uchiha-sensei- giraba su cuerpo sobre sus propios pies, ahí estaba ella con la mirada baja, con sus manos apretando sus ropas- puedo hablar con usted?- pregunto casi en susurro- es que yo…- _

_-Está bien habla- camino a donde se encontraba ella y sentándose en una de las bancas seguida de la castaña- que es lo que quieres decirme. _

_No logró poner atención a todo lo que ella decía, ni siquiera estaba mentalmente en ese lugar, deseaba que hubiera otra solución, pero por lo visto no. _

_Siguió pensando, hasta sentir las manos de ella sobre los de él, eso lo regreso a la realidad mirándola con curiosidad- gomene- logró escuchar el susurro- yo…- se levantaba con calma- yo…- negaba sutilmente con la cabeza- gomene- por fin le soltaba, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, terminando por correr. _

_La miro perderse en la primera esquina, se levantaba con el ánimo en los suelo, regreso a casa para solo pensar un poco más las cosas. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Que fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez?- notaba verla girar su rostro y verle.

-no le pude decir nada, Uchiha-sensei, solo no podía estar más tiempo con usted- denotaban sus palabras amargura.

Le miro por unos minutos intentando ver en sus ojos si lo que acababa de decir era mentira, pero como siempre tenía la mirada baja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin ese día todo acababa, adiós a toda la paz que quería tener, todo terminaba, suspiro con tristeza, caminaba por las calles antes de comenzar su trabajo, es cuando la vio, su amiga caminando completamente con la mirada en el suelo como otras veces.

-Torpe- repitió al verla caer al suelo, camino a donde se encontraba ella, detuvo su caminar al ver unos raspones en sus manos, rodillas y de seguro en su rostro- cuantas veces te he dicho que debes tener cuidado, solo que parece ser que nunca entenderás- estiraba su mano, a duras penas ella aceptaba, la levantaba- ahora que paso, andabas leyendo ó estaba distraída?- esperó la respuesta que nunca llegó.

Volvía a caminar dejándolo con la sorpresa en su rostro, como era posible que ni siquiera le hablara, no se esperaba eso, nunca lo había hecho y ahora…

Llegó a casa, entró a su cuarto y se encerró cuantas horas duró ahí adentro, no lo supo, solo escucho a su madre decir algo y él cerrando los ojos agradeció. Si todo terminaba hoy.

La luna resplandeciendo, siendo testigo de la masacre que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, la sangre salpicando las paredes, ventanas, pasillos, cercas, aceras, puertas, cuerpos, adornos, cuerpos inertes en suelos, recargados en las paredes, encima de otros cuerpos ya sin vida.

Su novia solo lo maldijo y dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos despareció de su vista.

Detenía su andar al ver cuál era la última casa a donde debía entrar y exterminar la vida que se encontraba dentro, su pecho dio un golpe lleno de odio y tristeza, apretó la katana que llevaba entre sus manos y camino con paso seguro dentro de la misma, recorrió los pasillos hasta detenerse en la habitación que le había sido tan familiar para él, con calma comenzó a abrirla, su padre se encontraba sentado, no le dio tiempo a una explicación solo acababa con la vida de su progenitor, su madre entraba y es cuando dudo, en hacerlo, ella era todo al igual que su hermano pero…

-Hazlo hijo, - caminado a donde se encontraba él.

-madre yo…- la sonrisa de su madre lo desarmo aún más- gomene-

La sonrisa de ella desapareció- lo se hijo,- tomaba la katana de su hijo y lo dirigía a su pecho-solo te pido que dejes a su hermano vivo, - Itachi bajo la mirada con pena, asintiendo empuño la katana y corto a su madre.

Miro como el cuerpo de su madre caía quedando encima de la de su padre, suspiro, las ganas de llorar le invadieron, deseaba acabar con su vida en ese instante, pero debía dejar vivo a su hermano como había prometido, ahora todo su plan cambiaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_El crimen estaba hecho, ahora debía suplicar clemencia. _

_-Quieres que proteja a tu hermano, y tú qué esperas, podría enjuiciarte por lo que hiciste- declaro el tercer Hokage girándose para ver al Uchiha, - pero por lo que veo ya tienes un plan, así que acepto- el pelinegro agradeció al Hokage y desaparecía de su vista. _

_-Ya sabes que hacer- hablo, mientras que un anbu entre las sombra aparecía-debes de saber que Danzou piensa que eres como Itachi un doble espía, así que tu misión es. _

_-morir- fue un susurro _

_-En lo que hemos terminado- volvió a girarse. _

_Desaparecía el Anbu y el Hokage miraba la Luna, mañana todo se sabría. _

_0o0o0o0o0_

_Itachi brincaba entre los árboles, debía desaparecer, es cuando sintió un chackra, sin tiempo a nada lanzaba unas kunai que fueron esquivadas con facilidad. _

_-pensé que danzou me dejaría en paz pero veo que no- detenía su huida, con lentitud Sacaba su katana, activando su sharingan comenzó a atacar, el primer movimiento fue lanzar kunais que volaban por los aires, al ver la intención de su contrincante su katana impactando con la kunai del Anbu , las shurikens en los aires, jutsus hechos con rapidez en ellos que se veía incluidos el desgaste de ambos. _

_Los dos se seguían observando, Itachi tenía muy poco tiempo antes de ser atrapado y ese ninja no le estaba dejando, de nuevo la pelea se reiniciaba, esta vez golpeando a su contrincante, y en un descuido del mismo, su Katana entraba al cuerpo del Anbu._

_-ahhhhh- se escucho perfectamente un gemido, observó cómo se dejaba caer con lentitud, se acercaba un poco más y sacaba la katana de su cuerpo, la enfundaba, mirando por última vez a la victima daba la media vuelta para desaparecer.- golpe de desgarre- sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al escuchar eso, como si se tratara de una cámara lenta se giro para verle , no podía ser cierto, se levantaba con torpeza se detenía un segundo para después caminar a trompicones y caer, la tomaba con rapidez._

_Quitaba la máscara de un solo movimiento, mirando con más sorpresa como en donde debían estar sus ojos se encontraban vendas en su lugar, tomaba una kunai de su mochila y cortaba, dejando ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos de ella, cafés color chocolate. _

_-niña torpe- la acostaba con miedo a que la herida se hiciera más grande- porque, es que acaso Danzo te dijo sobre mi muerte?- _

_El silenció volvió a reinar, no era posible que esa mocosa hiciera eso. _

_-gomene Uchiha-Sensei, no fue mi intensión molestarle, pero…- miraba a otro lado, dejando al Uchiha más molesto, le regañaría, le diría lo tonta que había sido, debía regresar y dejarla en el hospital- no es bueno que regrese a la aldea, Danzou, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y ahora solo intentara matarle, es mejor…- llevaba su mano a su boca, tosiendo la sangre salió por las comisuras de sus labios.- irnos a otro lugar,- volvía a verle con esos ojos cafes que demostraban como la vida se le iba de ese cuerpo _

_O0o0o0o0_

_Llegaban a un pequeño prado rodeado por arboles que por increíble que sonara no se percibía el chakra, con calma y un tanto de delicadeza la recostaba en el césped, ella se notaba tranquila como si la idea de morir no fuera algo tan malo, esperar a que la muerte hiciera su trabajo eso no lo podía permitir, con lo que tenía a la mano tomo algunas ropas, y rasgo, comenzó a vendarla, colocando algunas otras cosas que pudieran hacer efecto pero nada, estaba con la mirada perdida,. _

_-Uchiha-sensei, por favor déjelo ya, no hay solución moriré de todas formas- sonrió con desgana, él le miro por primera vez sentía que ella era muy fría con él._

_-Entonces dejare que mueras- se alejaba de ella un poco se iría la dejaría morir, pero le era imposible, ya había acabado con todo su clan y ahora su amiga se encontraba enfrente de él desangrándose solo por una misión que le habían dado. _

_-uchiha-senei, me comunique con una organización llamada Akatsuki, si no mal recuerdo ellos son exiliados, le dije que usted iría a donde se encuentran y se uniría a la organización, ahí podrá seguir con el plan que hizo- cerró los ojos, él le miro un poco más acaso…- _

_-si yo tuve que hacer algunas cosas mientras Usted hacía lo demás, así que le esperaran en el templo al noroeste de aquí, si ve el sendero detrás de mí, podrá ir a donde ellos se encuentran y sin correr ningún peligro.- _

_La angustia de dejarle, irse, sin saber el motivo de todo lo que hacía le causaba un tanto de incertidumbre. _

_-gomene Uchiha-sensei- su sonrisa permaneció hasta que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos- pro...me…tame, que me visitara….una vez…. Al… añ…- con eso ultimo la vida de ella se esfumaba, miro como sus mechones se movían débilmente, suspirando, comenzó a cavar un lugar para poder colocarla, no podía hacer nada, ella nunca le había dicho nada, solamente un gomene, que a final de su vida lo había dicho, sin poder entenderlo por completo. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

-siempre me pregunte del porque de tus constantes disculpas- abría los ojos enfocándolos en ella la observaba con calma- me podrí….-

Ella se acercaba a él y con una sonrisa vacía, se sentaba a su lado, sin tocarlo- podía ver el futuro Uchiha-sensei, siempre vi su futuro, como el de los demás…- bajaba la mirada con pena- nunca pude ver alguna solución a lo que estaba haciendo- apretó su pantalón,- esa noche danzou mando a uno de sus ninjas a matarme ya que pensaba que yo era un doble espía como usted, así que mi última misión era morir.

-entonces todas esas disculpas fueron porque sabías la verdad de todo, no podías cambiar el futuro de nadie, - la vio asentir,- por ese motivo no querías verme a la cara?-

-no, - negó moviendo con lentitud la cabeza- es porque todas las noches terminaba llorando, cuando veía un poco más de usted y de su clan…- se levantaba con calma y sonreía- creo que…-tocaba el hombro del Uchiha- es todo por este día…-comenzaba a desaparecer- nos veremos el próximo año, hablaremos…- la sonrisa se apagaba- ….- desaparecía por completo.

Cerró los ojos, porque se torturaba más de lo debido, siempre lo hacía, cada año el mismo día en que había masacrado al clan, se presentaba en la tumba de ella, y hace poco al activar su sharingan la veía ahí de pie, mirándole con dulzura, nerviosismo, o hasta espantada, su mente le jugaba a veces sucio, algo de lo que no podía quitarse de encima era la forma en cómo la imaginaba, completamente como era en esa época, solo que ella se tapaba en donde seguramente tenía la herida que había acabado con su vida, se levanto con lentitud, dejando que los pensamientos que tenía en esos momentos se diluyeran y fluyeran con naturalidad, tendría otra oportunidad con ella.

Miro por última vez la lapida, con una sonrisa vacía se despedía de ella, en un año la volvería a ver y esta vez no dejaría que le tocara con facilidad, primero la haría hablar y después dejaría que se desvaneciera como ahora- Hasta el próximo año Niña-

Lejos, un bulto se mostraba con una sonrisa dulce, su mano toco con suavidad el tronco que estaba a un lado de ella, pero solo lo traspaso,- Uchiha-sensei- llevó su mano transparente a su corazón, una herida profunda se mostraba en ese lugar, sabía que debajo de sus ropas dos grandes moretones se ubicaban donde había utilizado su tecnica- gomene- repitió casi en un eco.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Se sentía morir, si que Uchiha-sensei era bueno, y la forma en empuñar la katana le había dejado esa herida que llegaba casi a su corazón, más no la mataría como ella esperaba, debía actuar ya, con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba llevó su mano a su pecho y con fuerza presiono, para que su ataque diera directo a sus tejidos.-golpe de desgarre- se levantaba ya con la fuerza nula, sintió la mirada de él sobre ella, sintió que su cuerpo caía al vacio, sus ojos se cerraban y con eso terminaba con su vida. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Debes saber que Itachi pensó que…- la voz un tanto familiar le hizo girarse- aún seguías viva-

La sonrisa se borraba dejando una línea tensa- siguió hablando conmigo,- las lagrimas brotaron- piensa que yo morí después de decirle que nos viéramos un día al año- ladeo su cabeza- es mejor así-

-lo verás el próximo año?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la persona que se encontraba a lado, asintió con pasividad- entonces es mejor retirarnos si quieres que te dejen salir la próxima vez.-

La delicada sonrisa de la persona a su lado le relajo, con la última mirada a esa capa ondulante, dio por terminada la reunión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voy ahoria leyendo algunas partes del manga en especial donde sale de nueva cuenta Itachi así que tengo pensado hacer algunos fics chiquitos.

Jazma Fuera

Se aceptan comentarios positivos, negativos pero no insultos.


End file.
